


Timing

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [13]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have it, sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this post in Inspector_Lewis http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html  
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 46. b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode._

  
  
  
They’d been at cross-purposes since the day they met – misinterpreting, misreading.  
  
But James was convinced he’d finally broken through Robbie’s inability to accept what was in front of him – that _he_ was the one Robbie was seeking.  All the signs were there and James was convinced that today was the day.  
  
However, he _did_ question the wisdom of those three rounds of ale.  
  
“Just a little bit more”, James thought, “And I’ll be able to safely slip my arm around him.”  
  
Robbie, feeling the pressure of the now-familiar lean, pondered, “Wonder which way he’d fall if I suddenly stood up?”


End file.
